


Going To Take Me Home Or What?

by CatWithChickens



Category: Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Groping, M/M, One Night Stands, Public Hand Jobs, Sex Talk, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWithChickens/pseuds/CatWithChickens
Summary: James has never considered sleeping with a man; he enjoyed the delicate curves of women and their voluptuous chests that threaten to break through their tight shirts, or the way their jeans cup perfectly to the curve of their plump ass. Yet, James' eyes couldn't stray away from the short, almost pretty, man that was resting against the bar -- a martini in one hand as he spoke to his companion in a language he couldn't understand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in the early 1980's when Lars and James made the band Metallica. However, instead of the boys first meeting due to an ad in the paper, the boys meet in a bar where they have a one night stand. I might make this a full story, depending on how successfully this is because I know the Hetrich fandom does not exist at all. Just thought it would be an interesting take if the boys met first for a one night stand, then maybe James answers the ad in the paper to join Metallica. So give me your thoughs: two-shot or a story.
> 
> Might be some spelling/grammar mistakes, will sort them out later ❤️ Enjoy

James has never considered sleeping with a man; he enjoyed the delicate curves of women and their voluptuous chests that threaten to break through their tight shirts, or the way their jeans cup perfectly to the curve of their plump ass. Yet, James' eyes couldn't stray away from the short, almost pretty, man that was resting against the bar -- a martini in one hand as he spoke to his companion in a language he couldn't understand.

"Why don't you go over and speak to him, man" Dave slurred next to him as he nursed his beer drunkenly up to his lips, eyes narrowed due to his intoxicated state. Obviously Dave was the one to notice his staring and not give a shit that it was a man he was checking out.

"Fuck off" Was all James could bring himself to say, though his eyes never broke away from the lithe man at the bar.

Dave just shrugged his shoulder and stalked off to find Cliff, probably to annoy him like he always does, leaving James to carry on staring at the man who managed to catch his attention more than anyone -- any woman -- has managed to do.

It was as if the man who was at the bar felt like someone was staring at him, tilting his head side to side before landing on James, making direct eye-contact with him.

God he was even more gorgeous than he imagined. What the fuck was up with James.

The pretty man just smirked teasingly at him before shotting down his drink, breaking eye-contact with James to return speaking with his companion.

James sighed to himself as he turned himself around to find Cliff or Dave, though part of him knew he wouldn't be able to find either of them in this packed bar. Why did he have to get himself caught.

What he didn't expect was a small hand to brush up along the length of his forearm to get his attention -- which it definitely did. James snapped himself around almost abruptly to see who was touching him, seeing it was the man he has been staring at all night; the pretty man's eyelashes batting almost seductively as he stared up at James with that teasing look he gave him when he caught the taller man staring at him.

"I was waiting for you to come over and speak to me, but I guess you didn't have the balls to do it -- so, I decided to come over and make the first move" The man spoke with a thick European accent, his hand still pressed up against James' arm and not giving an indication that he was going to let go any time soon.

Up close the man almost looked feminine: delicate skin, gorgeous eyes, soft lips. It made James feel better about being attracted to him, though it was still obvious it was a man he was attracted to.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't really going to make a move" James replied back, continuing to stare down at the man with widened eyes, feeling almost scared that not only did he get caught staring, but the man noticed that the staring was that of attraction.

The man laughed softly at James' reply, shaking his head like James was making a joke, moving the hand slowly up his arm to rest at the crook of the taller man's neck. His thumb brushed softly against his throat, the smaller man humming softly as he continued to stare up at James -- although his gaze is now dripping with obvious lust. Just that gaze alone made the familiar burn of arousal pump viciously in his groin -- erection forming slowly in his tight leather pants.

"So, you were just staring at me for the fucking fun of it? Come on--" the hand that was at James' neck slides to tangle into his long locks, pulling the man's head down towards him "--I know you want a bit more than a fucking staring competition. Those eyes tell me everything I need to know -- plus you got something going on down below" The pretty man said with a dangerous smirk, banging his point home as he uses the hand that isn't currently playing in James' hair to brush against the semi-hard cock that was forming in the taller man's pants.

All James could do was groan at the pressure that was applied against his excited, covered cock, making the shorter man apply more pressure.

He couldn't believe he was letting this man touch his cock publicly -- right in the middle of the dance floor with many patrons surrounding them. But it was almost like they were in a different world and no-one can see what is going on between them.

"So, are you going to take me home and fuck me like I know you want to, or am I just going to jack you off in the middle of this fucking bar where everyone can see? Either way is fine with me, but I also want to get something out of it, you know?"

James has never met anyone who said what they wanted straight up; it normally takes some coaxing and grinding before him and his partner have decided what the fuck they wanted to do. But hearing a guy say he wanted James to fuck them made his cock twitch excitedly -- something he will dwell on later when he is alone and going through another sexuality crisis. 

"E-erm-" James stuttered out, not really having a response as he let the man continue to grab at his crotch. 

"Yeah, you think about that while I tell my friend I am fucking off for the night" The man said as he removed his hand from his fully erect cock, turning around to return back to his friend who was watching them with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

'Jesus Christ' was all James could think in that moment.

Guess the man wasn't giving him any choice but to take him back to his and fuck him.


	2. Chapter 2

James continued to stay in the spot where the smaller man left him; erection noticeable in his pants, eyes still wide in shock at what just happened to him. It would've been the perfect opportunity to run off and tell Cliff and Dave in the morning that he went home, but his legs couldn't move -- plus, though he will deny later on, he was anticipating what will surely going to happen soon at his apartment.

"So you finally made a move, huh? Saw him rubbing your cock. Damn, didn't think you got down like that, Hetfield" James heard behind him, the voice clearly belonging to Dave who he thought would be long gone by now.

"Why the hell was you watching me?" James turned around to reply because he really didn't have the energy to deal with Dave right now. All he could think about was the short European man that he hoped would be returning soon.

"Well, I couldn't find Cliff; he went off with some random girl who gave him a gram of coke. So, I returned to cling onto your ass and saw that man you've been eye-fucking all night grab your dick." Dave returned, though his lips were tilted up in amusement at catching his friend getting grabbed up on the dance floor by some random guy. 

James just closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance, feeling his fingers clench within his fist. 

"Do you fucking want something, Dave? Because right now I cannot be dealing with your shit" James said with a hiss as he glared down at Dave with a look that can only be described at pure hatred.

"Jesus man, I am only joking with you! We've all had a man jack us off, stop being so defensive" Dave replied back, eyes widened in shock at the abrupt outburst.

James jutted out his jaw to show he cannot be dealing with Dave's comments right now, wanting to be left alone to simmer in his thoughts and wait for the European man to come back. Also what the fuck did he mean 'we've all had a man jack us off'? Was Dave saying he has let a man give him a handjob? If James knew Dave -- which he did like the back of his hand -- Dave was probably the one to grope a man and jack him off in an alleyway for free drugs or a drink at the bar.

"Fine, I won't fucking joke about you wanting to fuck a man, absolute pussy. By the way, he is coming back, so make sure you have a condom with you; he's probably crawling with something" Dave said in response to James' jaw being unhinged, knowing it was a sign that if he didn't shut the fuck up about James going to fuck a dude, he will be getting a punch across the face. 

James turned around when he heard Dave say that the man was returning, seeing the small male weave through the crowd with ease. It felt like time was going slowly as different scenarios went through his mind about the European man. 

"You haven't found someone else already, have you? I was only gone for two fucking minutes" The man spoke with his thick accent, moving to cling onto James' arm as he narrowed his eyes at Dave. 

"Wouldn't touch James even if I was under torture" Dave replied to the pretty man's comment, smirking teasingly at him before taking one massive sip of his beer, looking between both of the men and walking back into the crowd. 

The shorter man's gaze followed Dave, narrowed in a way that James assumes is jealousy or pure hatred (which many people do look at Dave with) before turning his body so he was pressed up fully against the arm he was gripping onto. He looked up at James with the same seductive gaze as before, biting down on his bottom lip to somehow make himself look even more irresistible. His thumb was brushing against the blonde hair that coated the length of James' arm as he finally spoke. 

"So, where were we, James -- while we are on fucking names, I'm Lars which shouldn't really matter, but your friend did out yours" Lars (finally he knew his name) said in that now familiar thick accent. The hand that wasn't gripping his arm tangled into James' hair, pulling his head down so he could press their lips together -- their first kiss of the night. James groaned quietly at the touch, finally moving a hand -- that wasn't being held in a death grip by Lars -- to rest against the skinny curve of the European's man's waist, pulling him further against the side of his body. He could feel Lars melt against his lips, arching up onto his tip toes and leading James' hand to press against the obvious bulge in his tight jeans. 

"We needed to be fucking out of here yesterday; take me the fuck home" Lars growled out against his lips, pulling back abruptly to lead them to the exit of the bar.


End file.
